A tiny wish
by RainbowManic
Summary: Destiel in a High School AU. Castiel is very shy and meets this boy Dean while he pukes in desperation. From there a slow friendship turns into an awkward type of love. Please tell me how you think so that I can make it better as the story goes on :3
1. Chapter 1

**Just a tiny wish**

**Chapter 1**

"But just look at that handsome devil in the mirror there! Now you're going to get those girls to look only at you little brother of mine!" Gabriel said those things, giggling to himself while breaking those bottle-bottom-glasses of his younger brother's who tried to get used to the itching new lenses that were worn by his eyes. Castiel couldn't quite sit still when he looked at himself in the mirror. It didn't even look like him anymore. After all, he had worn those glasses ever since he turned five so it wasn't that surprising really.

"Gabriel I feel somehow naked. I don't think I can do this, I want my glasses back…" he protested but got silenced off by Gabriel who showed the broken glasses of his that were smashed into the trashcan.

"First of all, I've already, as you can see, trashed those ugly glasses and second, you're actually very handsome without them. Everybody's _finally_going to look at you!" Castiel frowned and sneaked away from his own reflection to put on his very familiar, comfy trenchcoat over his white, wrinkled shirt and loose blue tie.

Gabriel glanced from the wall he was leaning against and shook his head so that the flat brown hair swayed around like a haystack.

"You should really get yourself a fashion sense. Nobody wears trenchcoats nowadays."

"What's wrong with this?" Castiel said a bit offended and once again, Gabriel just shook his head and walked over to Castiel and grabbed his brother tight over his thin shoulders.

"Promise me that you at least try to make friends this semester? Okay?" Castiel nodded and sighed.

"I'm not so good when it comes to socialistic relationships."

"Oh God, you sound like a freaking lexicon or something! Just be nice and friendly."

"But I don't want-"

"Because if you don't, you may never see your Star Trek video collection ever again."

As Castiel stumbled down the sidewalk beneath his own apartment, silent and in his own thinking state, he barely noticed the small drops of rain that passed down from the grayish sky.

He really did feel naked, all these years he had worn those heavy and thick glasses because of his very bad eyesight (he wouldn't even noticed if a tree was right in front of him) and now they were all gone. He wouldn't have anything to hide behind anymore since his hair only reached the middle of his forehead. That weren't going to be much of a help.

Pain struck his tummy when he thought about everyone looking at him. As he had said to Gabriel (who already knew this fact very well), he was not good in socialistic relationships. He had never been good in socialistic relationships.

Before he had moved here, to Lawrence, Kansas, he had lived in a big house in a small town in the heart of Kentucky. He'd never liked it there and never made any friends either because of the bullies. So it was okay when his dad lost his job, it was okay when he moved to a totally different state and it was okay to live in a small apartment. Just Castiel, Gabriel and his father. Castiel had a few more brothers but they were already out of the house, flying on their own wings of liberty. Castiel's father was never home due to work so he and his brother lived alone there. That was also okay for Castiel. Gabriel accepted personal space (most of the time) and rarely brought someone over.

It was totally okay to start school that semester, one and a half year ago. Castiel had practically been a ghost that whole time. Always in the backgrounds, never making any fuss or disturbing anyone. Never got attention and was never asked at the lessons. He was alone, transparent and perfectly fine with it.

Therefore, he hesitated when his feet reached the school court yard. He looked at the school's entry door; he could see the masses of people who were trying to hide from the rain that had gone from light water drops to big falling tears of heaven.

He didn't want to do this, his whole body just screamed at him to go home and wait until his hair grew out more. But then he heard some footsteps that were coming fast towards him from behind. If Castiel was to return home right now, he was going to look like an idiot. Even if he told himself that he had forgotten something, they would totally think he was weird. It wasn't worth it. Either he was remembered as the guy who was silly enough to stand out in the rain only to head back home or he could just walk into school with his face turned to the ground, not facing a soul. He chose the other option.

As he silently came through the door, most of the people immediately raised their eyes towards him and stared at him. Castiel turned his face down, not looking at anyone, with his face all red. Never had that many people watched him all at once. He felt awkward and very uncomfortable, he just wanted to escape. And so he did.

With some fast steps, which were not too fast for anyone to notice that something was wrong, he went into the bathroom for boys and puked in the nearest toilet without locking the door nor to check if someone else would notice.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" Castiel almost didn't hear the guy's voice over his vomiting and was silent for a moment as he rested a bit, not really knowing what to say.

"Bad… breakfast."

"Oh, I see." The boy from the other bathroom said and flushed his toilet. Castiel, who sat on the floor, slowly flushing his own toilet while trying to keep away this nausea, were approached by the boy who had been on the other toilet. He was very handsome; the blonde-brown hair was nicely done above his short forehead which was above the greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen. They were like grass in a summer's day, almost shimmering.

"Need some help? I could take you to the nurse's office if you want to." Castiel kept quiet and just shook his head, leaning on the toilet while the boy approached him, looking over Castiel's shoulders as he scratched his nose.

"Is this yours and miss Toilet's second date or something? You look pretty intimate." Very confused Castiel looked up at the boy who just stood there and smiled as if he were making fun of him.

"No, not really."

"Then come here, I'll help you up. You should go to the nurse to get a check up, you know?" he said while helping Castiel up to some wobbling feet. He still felt nauseated and would have preferred the floor by the toilet. The boy took his arms around Castiel's body and was on his way to get out of there and into the packed hallway but Castiel suddenly stopped walking and the boy reacted with a sudden stop himself, looking a bit terrified.

"Are you going to puke again, then please say so."

"No. I just… want to sit for a while."

"You can do that outside."

"No…"

"Yes you can? There are benches outside so you won't have to sit on the dirty flo-" The boy suddenly stopped talking when he saw Castiel's white face, whose eyes were nervously looking for an escape. "Dude, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"I'm not so good when it comes to socialistic relationships." Castiel said bluntly and the boy just nodded and lead Castiel back to the toilet where Castiel seated himself on the floor again while the boy stood against the wall with his broad shoulders inside that brown leather jacket. It was a time of silence, not that Castiel minded. He liked the silence, then he didn't have to look so stupid when he actually talked. And then he was reminded of something; this was the first time someone other than a teacher had ever said a word to him at the school.

"I'm Dean by the way, nice to meet you pukiehead. What's your name? I haven't seen you around much." Castiel looked up at him and met those green eyes again, feeling weird in his stomach. He wasn't going to puke again was he?

"Castiel."

"… Seriously? Are your family religious or something?" Castiel looked at the boy, Dean, and was rather surprised that this guy actually knew about the angel of Thursday. Castiel himself hadn't looked it up until he was fourteen, which were about three years ago.

"My mum was. She liked the angel names."

"Oh I see. I'm named after my grandma, if that helps you anything." Dean said and smiled. Castiel once again looked a bit confused.

"Why would it help?"

"Well, it's just uhm… eh… you know." Castiel shook his head confusingly and Dean just kept smiling, also he a bit confused. From his side, an awkward moment of silence was made and then Dean sighed and clapped his hands.

"Well! I think most of the people out there already have gone to their lessons. How about go to the nurse now?" Once again Castiel shook his head.

"I'm fine now, thank you very much for staying."

"I couldn't just leave another dude hanging over the toilet seat as if they were married. Come, let's walk to class. Where are you heading?" he smiled although the smell of Castiel's puke still remained in the bathroom and Castiel almost felt happy. He had actually talked to someone today; too bad it won't happen again.

"I'm going to Eric Kripke's English lesson." He said while Dean corrected Castiel's loosened tie.

"Me too, let's go then."

When they got out of the bad smelling toilet they both noticed that nobody was there. Castiel made a sigh of relief and smiled a bit while thanking all the gods of earth. Dean laughed a bit at him but just kept walking in a soft silence by Castiel's side until they got to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry that it has taken such a long time with uploading a new chapter, I'm not quite sure how to manage things on this site and I have a lot of things in school at the moment. But I'm writing the third one right now, sorry that they are pretty short :cc_

* * *

**Just a tiny wish**

**Chapter 2**

As Castiel entered the fuild classroom together with Dean all eyes turned to him and the other boy, standing tightly together in the entrance. Dean left his side quickly without turning around and left Castiel standing there, a bit aroused by all the looking. They just kept looking, as though he was a snow flake in the middle of the hot summer. He was just about to walk over to his place in the left corner at the back but he was denied his own request by the sudden voice of his teacher.

"Can I help you?" Castiel just looked at his old teacher where he stood behind the catheter and looked just as confused. The silence in the classroom was ice breaking and Mr. Kripke looked suspiciously at Castiel who just stood there. What should he do? If he turned to his seat in the back he would just look stupid, but if he stood right where he was he would be just as stupid. Why would he always look so stupid?

"I don't remember the principal mentioning any new student to my class, who are you?" Mr. Kripke said and went through his mess of files on the desk. Has he been going senile? How couldn't he recognize his own students? Mr. Kripke who actually have been talking to Castiel himself…

Castiel fingered with a loose thread on his coat and smiled briefly through it.

"I am Castiel Novak, Mr. Kripke. I have been going to your class for one year soon." If the glasses of the old man hadn't been sitting as tight as they did round Mr. Kripke's eyes, the eyeballs would have fallen out as big as they become. Castiel could hear a lot of people whispering like they had done outside in the corridors. He got the feeling of wanting to puke again but really tried to push it back with the help of looking down at the old, polished floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry Castiel, I must be tired. I didn't recognize you. Please take a seat and let's begin the lesson." Castiel smiled at him shortly, thanking him silently for not bringing up the lateness of his attending. As he went back to his seat in the back he could feel the eyes of the others, burning on his skin as he walked it through. How could people be staring like that at anyone and not feeling like shits?

Whit the first lessons finished for the day he took his usual seat in the cafeteria, also here in the back, and sighed deeply as he broke the perfect surface of his burger by biting it.

All day it had been like this. All morning their eyes had been fixed at him, trying to remember who he was in the back of their minds but Castiel could see how they thought it was extremely difficult. Or at least, that's what he thought since they all stared at him without ever looking down. His brother was right, every girl were looking at him, but not only girls; boys too.

Now he would finally get some alone time with his burger, book and music without having to care about others looking. He turned a page in his Lovecraft book and was just about to turn the music on in his headphones when two girls sat next to him, smiling as if they just had won one hundred dollars.

"Hi there!" they both said at the same time and Castiel felt assaulted by this sudden interruption. Castiel looked down at his beloved book and just wished for them to go away. He had seen them before; they also went to Mr. Kripke's lessons and a few others of Castiel's too. They were often giggling and laughing out loud while all the others in the class wanted them to be quiet. They were often sitting next to Dean too, he had been noticing, but he had never gotten to know their names. He would probably find out about thirty seconds from now.

"Hello."

"My name's Jo and this is Becky, it's nice to meet you." The blonde, pretty girl said and Castiel nodded.

"We haven't seen you much around before, are you sure that you've gone to Kripke's lessons before?" Of course he was, otherwise Mr. Kripke wouldn't have let him in. he didn't want to sound irritated or anything so he flipped over and gave them both a small smile as he replied Becky's stupid question.

"I am positive."

"Are you sure? 'Cause no one has really seen you around. It's so wei-"

"Hello ladies, I see we've switched places. And hello you." Presuming that the "you" was him, Castiel looked up at the familiar smiling face and felt the urge to puke again while he felt the heat creeping in his cheeks. Maybe he was sick after all.

"Hello." He said bluntly and kept looking at the smiling Dean who sat down next to him with the other guy he was with on his left side. It was something strange about them that he couldn't but his finger on.

"So, what's the topic for today?" Dean asked while chewing on his baloney sandwich and turned to everyone at the table including Castiel as if he was a part of the conversation. Castiel felt almost happy at the thought, he was a part of something, of a conversation. His whole world was changing right before his eyes. Only because the glasses was gone. A miracle.

Jo stepped into the conversation with a smile towards Castiel.

"We're talking about this guy and his non-appearing in school."

"He says that he's been to Kripke's lesson for over a year and I have never seen him around in scho-"

"He wore glasses last semesters." This time it was Castiel's eyes who almost popped out his skull. He turned to Dean, with some red cheeks, who was looking gently at him with an enjoying smile. Castiel couldn't find the words. Someone had noticed him? For real? While taking it in, slowly in his own pace, Jo and Becky looked just as surprised as him.

"Glasses? I've never noticed someone with glasses in our class." Becky said and scratched her forehead. "Are you sure it was glasses Dean? 'Cause surely someone would have remembered glasses…"

"Well I don't", Jo said abrupt and looked a bit closer at Castiel, leaning in towards him while he just kept staring at Dean who was busy eating his sandwich. "You do have lenses, maybe we've just missed looking hard I guess."

"A ghost you could say." Dean said and turned to the other quiet guy on his right. "Right Sammy?" Castiel turned to the guy addressed as Sammy and he looked with a pissed grin at Dean.

"I've told you not to call me that. How many times am I going to have to tell you this?"

"Until I die, probably. Or until you get older than me." Dean looked amused while Sammy put his arms in cross over his chest.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied and turned his green eyes towards Castiel who kept looking at Sammy, trying to figure out why they seemed so similar to each other.

"This bitch is Sam, my little brother. He's two years younger than me but has already come up to first year of high school, I'm so proud. And this, Sam, is Castiel." Sam smiled toward Castiel and reached out his hand to greet.

"Hi!"

"Hello."

"So Cas, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Dean asked and reached for Jo's french fries but got his hand slapped hard instead. Castiel putted his head askew and looked a bit confused. Cas? Was that a nickname? He could feel his heartbeat raising and felt a bit happy inside of him. He had a nickname.

"Six actually." Dean looked surprised but smiled at the same time.

"Big family, how do you manage to live nine people in a building?"

"I don't. I only live with my one brother." Dean nodded and was about to ask where Castiel's parents where but were interrupted by Jo who clapped her hands for everyone to listen to her.

"Hey, how about letting Castiel come to the movies with us tonight? He looks like he needs something else to do than read something that you can't understand what it's saying."

"The call of Cthulhu." Castiel said but was ignored by Jo who was staring at everyone else in plea.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and just smiled.

"I don't have anything against it." He said bluntly and the others agreed to the terms. Jo returned to Castiel's face with her brown, bright eyes and smiled big.

"The movie starts at nine, but we're going to grab a bite of something to eat first so how about we'll meet up at Ellen's by eight thirty, how does that sound?" Castiel just nodded with this decision and looked at everyone who looked excited over such a small thing that Castiel was going to the movies.

"Sounds nice." He said but then he realized that he didn't have a ride in to town since Gabriel's car broke down last week and he didn't really want to go by foot. "But I don't have a ride in…"

"I can take care of that." Dean said and his smile showed pride as it spread all over his place when his words came out. "I'll pick you up at seven in my baby." Castiel could hear everyone sigh and he found himself dumbfounded again.

"Baby?"

"His car. I bet my life that he loves that damn car than he loves his friends." Dean laughed at his brother's words and Castiel just couldn't help but to smile when he heard that laughter. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Oh, my dear brother, you know me too well."

* * *

_That was it for chapter 2, hope you liked a bit... I promise that it will be some good stuff in the next chapter at the movies. And that chapter's going to be from Dean's point of view. _

_And I hope nobody's mad about how Jo is, I promise that she's a very good friend with Dean and Sam but also with Becky. Fangirls need someone to fangirl with too. I know that from my own experience c':_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews I've got they are really funny to read :3 And here's chapter 3, I didn't get as far as I wished and I didn't get any goodies in it, but the next chapter, I promise you :D and thanks for reading cc:_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

English lesson, with Mr. Kripke again, Dean's number one enemy; four minutes left of the torment. English, why should he care about English? Wasn't it enough just knowing how to speak instead of learning how the whole damn language was built. Who cared a rat's ass about Shakespeare and his stupid stories that no one read. Why would they want to read about something that happened two hundred years ago? It was all stupid, just so stupid. He didn't even get why he stayed in school after lunch, two or three lessons were enough, not more and not less. Who would want to go to school willingly?

Dean shook his head and once again tried to read the book that was right in front of his eyes. It was just a blur of words he couldn't care less about.

He gave up and looked at the people around him instead. Jo, one of his best friends from childhood, sat and read, almost smiling at something "funny" in the book; she has never had a sense of humor anyways. He kept spinning around, not finding anyone interesting enough to stare at. If Lisa had been in this class life would have been a lot funnier, she hated to read too. Perfect match in heaven you would say.

But then as he turned around his eyes stopped at this brown curly head that shoot up from a book of his own. It was Castiel. Dean had, unlike everyone else, seen Castiel before. It wasn't that hard to notice someone with glasses thick as a steak… a steak… and besides, that worn out trench coat wasn't something you missed really. And he was a nice guy, Dean admits that he's kind of confusing and doesn't understand either joke or sarcasm; still very nice indeed.

But to think that no one ever noticed him, Dean couldn't believe his ears when they say it. This school must be fuild with people who are too full up with themselves that they don't even notice a cute, short boy with curly brown hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. Seriously, they looked like a winter's sky, almost cold but still fuild with that little spark that could break out the warming sun. Dean stopped immediately with his thoughts. What the hell was he just thinking?

A bit panicked he were about to turn back to the Shakespeare book, it must have been that damn pantyhose man with the mustache that had given these thoughts to him just to avenge him for not reading it, but he couldn't but to keep staring at the boy's hair which were the only thing visible. He was just about to raise his own head up a little more in case he might see anything more but the sudden knock on his forehead was interrupting his own actions.

"What the-?" he said and frowned while he returned back to his normal sight which was now blocked by Mr. Kripke's worn out, wrinkled face. "Oh shit."

"You can say that again Mr. Winchester but I'd advise you not to. The only staring you'll have for the next two minutes is this book or I'll give you a dot in the record, agreed?" Dean was just about to protest that he only had been watching Castiel for about two minutes but then he remembered that the fact that he had would be a bit awkward to say out loud.

So he kept quiet and returned to the book, without reading it, and only thinking about those blue, enchanting eyes that wouldn't leave his mind. They were even prettier than Lisa's chocolate cake color.

He quickly struck himself hard on the forehead to pull his grip together and ended up with a sour face from Mr. Kripke.

He sighed and pretended to be into the book but those eyes still shook him hard by the shoulders and made him more confused than he actually was. What was going on?

The two minutes went by quickly and all Dean did afterwards was kind of confusing even to him. He said goodbye both to Jo and Becky, ran off without even looking at Castiel who surely didn't notice how he tried to ignore him, went and had sex with Lisa in one of the school's toilet in desperation and now he sat there in his car and reeked of the smell of sex. He knew that Sam would notice and complain about it but Dean really didn't care. He just had sex with Lisa, sexy beautiful Lisa, and wasn't going to think of anything other than that. Boobs, he enjoyed boobs. Boobs… the passenger seat's door opened suddenly and Dean jumped a bit as his brother greeted him as he stepped into the car. He made a grimace of disgust and looked at Dean with that little bitch face of his.

"Seriously? Do you really have to have sex before you drive home? Think about me in here, I have to withstand those odors of yours and they aren't that nice."

"Comes from the guy who lacks the sense of telling his brother that he was gassy and infected his brother's car with that filthy smell that wouldn't wear out for a whole week." Dean said and switched around the key, feeling warm just by hearing her motor go as it should be, and drove of to the road.

"Dude, I said I was sorry about that but it's partly your fault. You made me eat those burritos and you know that my stomach is sensitive. "

"The whole you are sensitive."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said with an irritated voice and they drove the rest of the drive to Bobby's house in silence. As he drove his thoughts of Lisa and sex wandered of to a whole other place where they weren't meant to be. He sighed deeply and felt disgusted with himself to even think of Castiel who he had known for only eight hours. Oh god, he even knew the hours. Dean Winchester weren't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be the dangerous, sexy beast everyone thought he was. Not a cuddle-bear who thinks of these kinds of things. But he couldn't help his own mind as they wandered of to the point where his lips actually met Castiel's… NO. 'Boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs…' he kept repeating that to himself in his own brain while he parked his beloved Impala on the driveway outside Uncle Bobby's, somewhat decayed, once upon time white house.

He walked fast towards Bobby's now open door and there he stood with open arms stretched out towards them. He smiled a bit as he welcomed them with a short hug and gave them both a cold beer. He didn't really care if they drank a little, a man is a man and men need to have a drink once in a while. They sat down by the table in the kitchen and Bobby took a sip of his beer and scratched his nose a bit.

"How's your father, heard from him in a while?" Dean shook his head lightly.

"No we haven't. It has already gone two weeks since he last came home and I'm starting to worry. I tell Dean to call him but Dean says we don't need to."

"That's because he'll come home soon, he has been gone longer than this." Dean said, almost defending his own father for his absence. Bobby sighed and fixed his a bit dirty shirt before he burped out loud. Dean and Sam both smiled at him.

"We're happy to have you Uncle Bobby; I wonder what we would have been without you." Sam said and took Dean's words from his mouth. Dean smiled and nodded and Bobby just couldn't help but smile and scratched his beard.

"Well, you would have starved to death, that's for sure. At least Dean, his stomach needs food each hour. That damn guzzler." He chuckled. "I've got some pasta and Bolognese for today; did you say that you were going to eat out Dean?" Dean nodded and got a weird feeling in his stomach. He must be hungry.

Castiel already stood outside those red apartments that he had described for Dean when he told him where he lived. Dean knew Lawrence like the inside of his pocket and knew where he lived just by Castiel telling him red apartments. Castiel had looked confused when Dean had referred Lawrence like his pocket and Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought. He really was a bit behind on those stuffs, but that was okay. It was a bit cu- NO.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted as he slowly and carefully, without hurting Dean's baby anywhere, stepped into the car. Dean smiled and greeted as well while he began driving while Castiel were looking for the seatbelts. There were none and Dean was just waiting for him to ask but he didn't. Instead he looked confused.

"So… Cas…. You like chick flicks?" Castiel looked even more confused and just shook his head.

"I don't know what those kinds of things are."

"You know, those romantic comedy movies with Reese what's-her-name that the chicks love."

"I don't think I have ever seen one." Castiel said and looked kind of thoughtful as he wandered of in his own mind. To keep Castiel on the right track Dean just had to come up with something to say.

"What kind of films do you watch then?"

"Well uhm… I have a collection of something but I don't think you'll like to hear it." Castiel said looking down at his hands in his lap. Dean felt how his cheeks got warm without him even knowing why.

"Oh come on, I can even tell you that I like Western movies, you know those with Clint Eastwood and-"

"John Wayne?" Castiel said and Dean smiled big and felt like an idiot after he did it but it felt right at the moment.

"Yeah, like John Wayne." Castiel nodded and watched outside the window, totally forgetting about that Dean wanted to know his favorite kinds of movies. Dean cleared his throat and smirked.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Castiel turned his head around and looked at Dean with the most innocent, pure blue eyes he had ever seen. How could they look bluer than they had before? Interrupted by his own thoughts he once again cleared his throat and tried to keep himself calm.

"Nothing, just nothing."

They parked outside Ellen's, Jo's mum's café, and went in and met a few new people that Jo had invited but Dean couldn't quite remember those. Under the whole meal Dean couldn't stop staring at his new found friend with the glowing blue eyes that shone with angst. He wasn't that good in "socialistic relationships" and that Dean could see by the trembling.

* * *

_I promise, goodies in the next! I wait for it myself goddammit ;_; And if you don't like the way anything is portrayed, please tell me so cc:  
Thank you for reading :'3_


End file.
